La más bella herejia
by Ladyofimagination98
Summary: Nuestros rebeldes favoritos siguen el mismo ejemplo que Romeo y Julieta ¡casandose a escondidas! Inspirado en la balada del mismo nombre. TERRYFIC EDITADO. ESTÁ ABSOLUTA Y TERMINANTEMENTE PROHIBIDO PUBLICAR SIN AUTORIZACION EN REDES SOCIALES; MEDIOS AUDIOVISUALES Y OTRAS PAGINAS
1. Un pasaje con destino a la felicidad

Aclaracion: Candy Candy y sus personajes pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi respectivamente. Historia de mi autoria y sin fines de lucro, espero y les guste.

 ** _La mas bella herejia_**

 ** _Capitulo 1. Un pasaje con destino a la felicidad_**

Una boda estaba por llevarse a cabo en la Catedral de San Patricio de Nueva York, los novios eran Susana Marlowe y Terry Grandchester, quien dicho sea de paso no estaba de acuerdo con este enlace pues solo habia aceptado por insistencia de su "querida suegra" y las lagrimas de la chica, claro esta.

" _Maldita sea, deberia estar casandome con Candy, CON MI CANDY, no con_ _Susana, no se en que estaba pensando en elegirla, soy un imbecil"_ pensaba para sus adentros mientras veia como la actriz avanzaba en su silla de ruedas hacia el. Un rato despues el cura comenzó la ceremonia.

-Hermanos, estamos aqui reunidos para unir a Terruce Grandchester y Susana Marlowe en sagrado matrimonio. Si alguien se opone a esta ceremonia que hable ahora o calle para siempre. - Nadie dijo nada y Terry se la pasaba mirando de un lado a otro con la esperanza de que alguien lo salvara de este compromiso absurdo. Eleanor Baker no estaba presente, ni Richard Grandchester tampoco. La actriz fue muy clara al decirle que no seria parte de esta "tragedia Shakesperiana mal escrita" y Richard no estaba enterado del asunto asi que estaba solo. La boda continuo sin ninguna interrupcion hasta que finalmente el temido monento de la pregunta llegó.

-Susana Marlowe, aceptas casarte con Terruce Grandchester para amarlo, respetarlo y serle fiel este y todos los dias de tu vida hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Si acepto. -dijo Susana con una gran sonrisa en los labios y un brillo de alegria en los ojos pues estaba cumpliendo su "capricho".

-Terruce Grandchester, aceptas a Susana Marlowe para amarla, respetarla y serle fiel este y todos los dias de tu vida hasta que la muerte los separe? -Preguntó el sacerdote enfatizando la ultima parte. Terry no contestó, simplemente se metio a otro de los lugares en el que Susana no podia entrar ni aunque lo intente: Sus pensamientos.

" _Todos los dias de mi vida, no, definitivamente no puedo casarme con ella"_ Los presentes estaban a la espectativa de la respuesta del actor, las Marlowe esperaban que fuera positiva pero no imaginaban que su respuesta seria un gran y rotundo...

No , no acepto-dijo el rebelde dejando a Susana al borde del llanto, se suponia que este seria el dia mas feliz y memorable de su vida sin embargo todo se fue al diablo. Para la mala suerte de ambos unos periodistas acudieron al enlace por lo que este suceso estaria en la portada de todos los diarios del pais.

¡Maldita Candy! -fue lo unico que dijo Susana entre sollozos mientras veia al gran amor de su vida salir de la iglesia hasta finalmente desaparecer, odiaba a la pecosa ahora mas que nunca. La señora Marlowe estaba furiosa, le partia el corazón el ver a su hija destrozada.

-No te preocupes mi cielo, ese canalla va a cumplirte sea como sea -expresó mientras consolaba a la ioven. Para ese entonces Terry se alejaba de ese lugar a paso acelerado cuando de pronto se encontró con Eleanor Baker.

-Terry, que ha pasado? -preguntó la actriz sin entender porque su hijo estaba tan agitado, esperaba verlo casado con Susana para esas horas.

-Hice lo que deberia, Eleanor abandoné a Susana. -explicó Terry sin verguenza, al fin se habia librado de las Marlowe y volvia a tener las riendas de su vida como tanto lo habia pedido.

" _Bendito sea Dios! ¡por fin mi hijo reaccionó! gracias Señor, gracias por no dejar que mi Terry cometa el mismo error que su padre"_ pensaba Eleanor metida en sus pensamientos, estaba feliz por la decision de su hijo, sin embargo le diria...

Terry, nunca debiste hacer eso, ahora tu nombre estará en boca de todos y tu reputacion se arruinará!

-jajajaja madre por si se te olvida mi reputacion ha estado arruinada desde el colegio-manifestó el actor con mofa para luego agregar -asi que no me importa lo que la gente pueda pensar de mi.

-¡Tal vez a ti no te importe pero a mi si porque eres mi hijo! -exclamó la actriz.

-¡Precisamente porque soy tu hijo debes apoyarme! -el actor se sentia decepcionado sin embargo no se imaginaba lo que estaba a punto de suceder...

-Y por que te apoyo tengo esto para ti. -Eleanor le hizo entrega de un sobre con un mensaje que decia _"Tu felicidad esta esperandote_ ," grande fue la sorpresa del actor al descubrir el contenido.

-¡Es un pasaje a Chicago! -dijo el actor con una gran sonrisa, sus ojos habian recuperado su brillo y color extintos por tres años y eso a Eleanor le daba mucho gusto.

-Si cariño, es un pasaje solo de ida a tu felicidad. Ve a Chicago, alejate lo mas que puedas. No regreses hasta que las cosas se hayan tranquilizado.

-Eleanor, no sabes lo feliz que me haces con este sobre. Si hay algo que pueda hacer para agradecerte solo dimelo.. -las palabras del joven eran muy sinceras, estaba muy agradecido por este gesto y no era para menos, ese simple pedazo de papel le habia devuelto la alegria de vivir. ¡iba a reunirse con Candy! ¡Con su pequeña pecosa!

-Pues... lo que puedes hacer es darme muchos nietos. -manifestó la actriz con picardia-ahora ve, el tren parte a las doce, tienes que darte prisa a no ser que quieras quedarte a cometer el mismo error que tu padre. Terry se puso palido, le aterraba el solo hecho de imaginarse al lado de Susana por toda la eternidad. Se despidio de su madre con un abrazo y un beso en la mejila e inmediatamente partio hasta la estacion.

-Terry. -le llamó Eleanor, esto hizo que se detuviera por un momento. -Sé muy feliz.

-Asi será, madre. -le prometio regalandole una de sus mejores sonrisas y con ese mismo optimismo continuo su camino a la estacion, estaba decidido a ir a Chicago pues ahi lo esperaba el amor de su vida y por ella era capaz de cometer una herejia... ** _la mas bella herejia._**

Continuará...

Hola! Este es mi primer fanfic que tiene como base a Candy y Terry, espero que sea de su agrado. Hasta ahorita solo publicaba songfics cortos pero ya era hora de un Terryfic con estos rebeldes, no creen? La idea original fue hacer que Eleanor Baker interrumpiera la boda de Terry con la gusana pero por constantes interrupciones la inspiracion se me cortaba y tuve que desecharla junto con muchas otras ideas.

Como ya se darán cuenta poco a poco, la historia está en edicion pues hay detalles que no pude colocar por factor tiempo, la fecha de publicacion original fue en junio de este año y finalizó en setiembre.

Comenta que te parecio el principio en la cajita de reviews o dale me gusta te lo agradeceria muchisimo.

No se pierdan el segundo capitulo: " ** _La mas bella herejia"_**


	2. La mas bella herejia

Aclaracion: Candy Candy y sus personajes pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi respectivamente. Historia de mi autoria y sin fines de lucro, espero y les guste.

 ** _La_ _mas bella herejia._**

 ** _Cap 2. La mas bella herejia_**

 ** _Atencion: el siguiente capitulo contiene partes no aptas para menores de 18 años por su contenido erotico_**

Después de un largo viaje, por fin había llegado a Chicago. Estaba muy nervioso y hambriento. Hambriento pues apenas había comido algo ligero antes de estar a punto de cometer la peor estupidez de su vida y nervioso porque no sabia como reaccionaria Candy al verlo despues de tres años de estar separados, no podía acercársele así como así, su reencuentro tenia que ser especial y que mejor manera de reencontrarse con la persona amada que usando una de sus mejores armas: ¡El poder del teatro!

Al salir del tren lo primero que hizo fue comer algo, no podía buscar a Candy con el estomago vacio, pagó la cuenta, salio del restaurante y se llevó la sorpresa mas grata de su vida ¡Candy estaba cerca de el! la rubia tenia su mirada fija en un salón de belleza, estaba en la disyuntiva de entrar o no entrar.

-Anímate Candy, necesitas embellecerte un poco, que diría Terry si te viera. -Decia Annie tratando de convencer a la rubia quien ahora era toda una mujer en todo sentido de la palabra.

-No digas tonterías Annie, Terry esta con Susana, ella lo necesita mas que yo. Seguramente ya deben estar casados. -dijo la pecosa con tristeza, no se imaginaba que Terry había viajado desde tan lejos para verla.

-Candice White Andrew como se te ocurre decir semejante cosa, Susana no es mas que una niña rica, malcriada y mimada, eres mejor que ella . Si Terry se casó con ella pues le doy mi mas sentido pésame. -dijo la chica Britter con determinación- Se que suena cruel pero tienes que pensar mas en ti y tu felicidad. En fin, estaré esperándote dentro por si te decides entrar. -Annie tenia razón, ya era hora de que dejara de sacrificar su felicidad por la de otras personas. Estaba a punto de entrar al salón de belleza cuando de pronto sintió que unas manos cogian de su cintura mientras una voz varonil le recitaba...

" _Si los sueños felices auguran fortuna, este es el comienzo de algo afortunado, el amor, dueño de mi corazón, toma dulcemente tu lugar. El día pasó alegremente y sentí que caminaba sobre nubes."_

-Terry- Candy no lo podía creer, su rebelde estaba ahí, junto a ella, tomándola en sus brazos. -Estoy soñando, verdad? Que alguien me pellizque. El rebelde hizo lo que pidió su pecosa, necesitaba sentir su piel aunque sea por medio de un pellizco.

-Terry eso si que duele, eh? -protestó Candy. -Que estas haciendo aqui?

-Bueno, tu querías que te pellizcaran. Yo solo cumplí tus deseos. -se defendió Terry para luego contestar a su pregunta -¿Que que hago aqui? Pues digamos que esta cuidad tiene algo que perdí hace tres años y vine a recuperarlo.

Candy sabia a lo que Terry se referia asi que solo le siguio el juego.

-Perdiste algo aqui? ¿En Chicago?

-Asi es. Mejor dicho a alguien muy importante para mi.

-Y quien es?

-Es una mona con pecas que me tiene como un tarado desde que la vi en el Mauritania.

Candy se rio ante el comentario de su rebelde, extrañaba que le dijera pequeña pecosa, tarzan con pecas, en fin, extrañaba todos y cada uno de sus apodos.

-Y dime...¿Encontraste a esa chica? -Siguio preguntando la enfermera haciendose la que no sabia nada mientras Terry volvia a rodearla con sus brazos.

-Si, la tengo en mis brazos justo ahora. -dijo el actor mientras respiraba el dulce olor a rosas del cabello de Candy, ella se volvio para perderse su mirada y finalmente preguntarle.

-De casualidad esa chica se llama Candy?

-jajaja si.

-Y va a besar a un mocoso engreido en este instante?

-No lo se, hay que averiguarlo.

Las bocas de los jovenes se unieron por primera vez despues en tantos años, no les importaba estar en publico, al contrario, querian que todos vieran lo mucho que se amaban, estuvieron besandose durante un largo rato y poco tiempo despues fueron a un parque. Alli se la pasaron bromeando, tomando helados y profesandose amor. Estaban recostados en el cesped como en los viejos tiempos cuando de repente Terry preguntó...

-Sigues soltera, Candy? -A Terry le daba miedo el solo pensar que la rubia pudiera tener otro amor, si asi era no tenia ningun sentido haberla ido a buscar.

-Si, la verdad es que nunca pude volverme a enamorar desde que nos separamos. Tuve muchos pretendientes pero no pasaba de ahi.

-jajajajaja seguramente te vieron en tu habitat natural y se espantaron. -expresó el joven embromandola, deseaba ver como esas pecas sobresalian de la nariz de Candy al molestarse.

-Terry! -exclamó retadoramente mientras el actor se carcajeaba triunfante al lograr lo que queria. Acto seguido sacó una cajita de tercio pelo rojo de su bolsillo dejando a Candy boquiabierta.

-Candy, sabes porque te pregunté si estabas soltera? -manifestó Terry abriendo la cajita, la pecosa asintio negativamente aunque ya imaginaba lo que vendria. Ambos se pusieron de pie e inmediatamente el actor se arrodillo ante ella y preguntó.

-Candice White "pecas" Andrew, aceptas cometer la mas bella herejia conmigo?

La pecosa estaba en shock ¡Con esas palabras su rebelde adorado estaba proponiendole matrimonio y por supuesto que aceptaria! Sin embargo la imagen de una Susana Marlowe llorosa pasó por su mente de forma traicionera. Afortunadamente recordó las sabias palabras de Annie: _tienes que pensar mas en ti y tu felicidad._

Por supuesto que si, acepto casarme contigo. -Al oir esto Terry la tomó de la cintura apegandola a su cuerpo, los corazones de ambos latian apresuradamente mientras que poco a poco sus labios volvieron a unirse dando inicio a su primer beso como prometidos. Candy se aferró al cuello de Terry mientras continuaba sintiendo el sabor de los labios de este. El actor fue bajando lentamente hacia el cuello de su pecosa dejando escapar el fuego que habia guardardo por tres años, poco a poco fue bajando la intensidad de sus besos hasta finalmente separarse, sabia que no estaba comportandose como un caballero.

-Te amo -dijo Candy perdiendose en la mirada del joven para luego añadir- Cuando nos casaremos,Terry?

-Hoy mismo, mi amor. -expresó el castaño besandola en la frente y luego confesó. -Al igual que tu tampoco puedo esperar mas tiempo.

-Hoy mismo? Pero si yo nisiquiera estoy arreglada, en cambio tu si. -Candy sabia que Terry habia dejado a Susana plantada en plena boda pues lo habia leido en los diarios de la tarde. Al principio estaba muy decepcionada del chico y hasta se negaba a creerlo pero llegó a la conclusion de que lo hizo por ella.

-Jajajaja no te preocupes por eso pecosa, dije que nos casariamos hoy mismo, no en este momento. -el rebelde no pudo evitar conmoverse con el comentario de la rubia enfermera. -Ademas, no creeras que me casaré contigo usando esto, o si? -añadio con picardia refiriendose al atuendo que traia puesto, su rostro dibujaba una sonrisa de medio lado, se le veia muy sensual.

-Bueno, en ese caso será mejor que le diga a Annie, Patty, a la Señorita Pony...

-Un momento Candy! -la interrumpio el joven con una expresion seria. -Todavia no le diremos nada de esto a nadie, entendido? Quiero que ese momento sea solo nuestro.

-Pero Terry... -manifestó Candy con pesar, esto no pasó desapercibido para el joven Grandchester, no le gustaba ver a la rubia entristecida asi que la reconfortó diciendole...

-Te prometo que le diremos a todos nuestros amigos que nos casamos luego de la noche de bodas.

Candy se sintio mejor, sabia que Terry era un hombre de palabra, a menos que sea por algo de vida o muerte. Despues de eso los novios alistaron todos los preparativos para su boda, aunque ellos preferian el termino " herejia" pues querian desquitarse con la sociedad prejuiciosa en la que estan condenados a vivir.

Por ahora el enlace solo seria civil pues la frustrada boda religiosa de Terruce con Susana era un evento reciente y ademas deseaban que todos sus seres queridos estuvieran presentes para su boda por la iglesia.

 ** _Mas tarde ese mismo dia_...** Candy estaba hermosamente ataviada con un vestido de novia blanco con listones rosas ue resaltaba su silueta, sus coletas desaparecieron para darle paso a una lluvia de risos que eran sostenidos con una cinta. Se sentia muy feliz y a la vez triste. Feliz porque estaba a un paso de casarse con el hombre de su vida pero triste porque esperaba compartirlo con todos sus amigos sin embargo Terry le habia dado su palabra de ingles. Imaginaba la cara de la tia abuela Elroy al enterarse de su boda secreta pero sinceramente no le importaba, esta vez no renunciaria a su felicidad ni por los Andrew ni por nadie, nisiquiera por Susana, estaba decidida a luchar por el amor del rebelde contra todo y contra todos. La enfermera se miraba al espejo una y otra vez mientras se acomodaba los pendientes que compró en la joyeria, estaba tan concentrada que nisiquiera se dio cuenta de que unos ojos zafiro la miraban con embeleso.

-Ya llegó la hora, mi amor. Estas lista? -dijo desde la puerta, sabia que era mala suerte ver a la novia antes de la boda in embargo no le importaba.

-Si mi vida, pero crees que deberiamos hacer esto?

-Estas arrepintiendote? -expresó el castaño en voz alta. -Porque si es asi de una vez te digo Candice White que no pienso irme a Nueva York sin ti. -sentencio.

-No es eso Terry, es que esperaba compartir nuestra felicidad con nuestros amigos.

-Descuida pecosa, ellos van a saber de nuestra boda, yo ya te lo prometi. -dicho esto tomó de la mano de Candy y la condujo hasta su automovil, irian en el hasta el registro civil. Estaban a pocos minutos de convertirse en los señores Grandchester.

.

.

El momento habia llegado al fin, llegaron al registro civil donde un juez los esperaba. Se quedaron mirandose frente a frente muy enamorados mientras que el juez hizo las preguntas correspondientes a cada uno.

-Candice White Andrew, aceptas a Terruce Graham Grandchester como legitimo esposo?

-Si, mil veces si.

-Terruce Graham Grandchester, aceptas a la señorita Candice White Andrew como legitima esposa?

-Absolutamente si.

Dicho esto el juez les pidio que pusieran sus firmas en el acta matrimonial para que quede constancia de que todo esta dentro de las vias legales, terminado el proceso por fin escucharon las palabras que esperaban desde que llegaron.

-Terruce y Candice, por el poder que me otorga el estado de Chicago, los declaro marido y mujer. -El juez no pudo evitar notar que el rebelde queria escuchar algo mas por lo que añadio.-Puede besar a la novia.

-¡Hasta que al fin! -exclamó Terry causando risas en el juez pues ellos eran su primer matrimonio secreto y sobre todo enamorado, por lo general sus clientes eran parejas comprometidas por conveniencia, como era normal en esa epoca. Los ahora esposos se besaban como si su vida dependiera de ello y antes de irse agradecieron al juez quien les deseo mucha suerte en su vida matrimonial y despues regresaron al auto para salir de la cuidad.

-Estamos saliendo de Chicago...-dijo Candy nerviosa, no imaginaba la sorpresa que Terry tenia para ella.

-No pongas esa cara de miedo se te ven más las pecas, tengo reservado algo especial para los dos y si te lo digo arruinaras todo. -el actor seguia manejando, odiaba ver a Candy asustada pero debia mantener el misterio.

-Terry, hablo en serio, tienes que decirme a donde vamos. -A Candy se le puso la piel de gallina, estaba muy asustada, mas asustada que cuando Stear, Anthony y Archie le contaron esa historia del reloj de la torre sur en la mansion Andrew en Lakewood.

-Bueno, por fin llegamos. -manifestó Terry deteniendose cerca de un arbol, acto seguido el actor abrio la puerta para ayudar a su esposa a salir del coche como todo buen caballero- ¿No te parece romántico?-añadio con su sensual sonrisa de medio lado haciendo referencia a su escapada romantica con Candy.

-¿¡Romántico?! Por poco me da un infarto! -exclamó la pecosa mientras bajaba del vehículo, iba a darle su merecido a Terry por "secuestrarla" pero una cabaña en medio de la nada se dibujo ante ella -Por cierto, que es este lugar?

-Es nuestro nidito de amor, tarzan miedosa. -manifestó el rebelde para luego disculparse -no fue mi intención asustarte pero necesitaba darle un poco de adrenalina a la sorpresa. ¿Te gusta?

-No. -dijo Candy acercandose a su esposo, sus brazos rodearon el cuello de Terry quien la acercó a su pecho acelerando sus respiraciones -Me encanta. -añadió. Otra vez volvieron a besarse como si fueran a separarse una vez mas, lo cual, estimado lector, no pasará en ninguna de mis historias. Terry la tomó de la cintura para cargarla sin dejar de besarla, entrarían de ese modo a la pequeña casa que los recibía con velas aromáticas y pétalos de rosas rojas en el suelo y tambien en la cama de la alcoba nupcial. Una vez adentro, Terry detuvo el beso para admirar a Candy en traje de novia por ultima vez...

-He soñado con este momento...-murmuró el joven con una mirada cargada de amor y deseo al mismo tiempo. -una y otra vez. -Reiniciaron el beso y lentamente fueron acomodándose en el lecho sin dejar de besarse y poco a poco el actor fue bajando sus labios hasta el cuello de Candy mientras se despojaban de sus estorbosas ropas mutuamente quedando como Dios los trajo al mundo. La rubia acariciaba con sus manitos inexpertas cada musculo del cuerpo del joven, quien no dejaba de recorrer el cuerpo de su ahora esposa dejando un sendero de besos en cada parte de su piel llegando a acariciar sus pechos. Durante los tres años que estuvieron separados, Terry nunca se había acostado con Susana pues el solo hecho de hacerlo hubiera sido como serle infiel a Candy a la distancia. La enfermera sintió como el miembro del actor invadía su intimidad, eso la llenó de miedo, sentimiento que no pasó desapercibido para el chico Grandchester. Lo que menos quería era forzar a su mujer a hacer algo en contra de su voluntad.

-Candy, yo no voy a obligarte a nada, si tu quieres...

-No, Terry, no importa, solo ámame -alcanzó a decir la rubia invadida por oleadas de placer -soy tuya y tu eres mio.

El actor comenzó a moverse dentro de ella con delicadeza pues no quería lastimar a la pecosa, sabia que era su primera vez y queria que fuera algo inolvidable, tambien era la primera vez de Terry pues a pesar de que ya tenia cierta experiencia en este tipo de cosas nunca se habia acostado con una mujer pura como Candy, ella no tenia ninguna experiencia hasta ese momento. Pasaron la tarde y noche amándose sin medida, entre besos, caricias, te amos, gemidos y jadeos. El viento y tiempo después las estrellas fueron testigos silenciosos de la primera noche de amor de los rebeldes como los señores Grandchester.

Continuará...

No se pierdan el capitulo tres: _**Contra todo y contra todos.**_

Hola chicas! Como podrán ver estoy editando la historia, especialmente este capitulo pues la parte de la consumacion se me hizo muy pequeña y me parecio conveniente unir los subcapitulos originales con el fin de alargar el capitulo. Lo mismo pasará con el capitulo cinco, del mismo modo habrán cosas adicionales que no pude colocar por factor tiempo. Infinitas gracias a todas ustedes por sus reviews, me gusta, por seguir la historia y sobre todo por su paciencia. Les confieso que es la primera vez que escribo escenas lemon, he tenido que hacer un esfuerzo enorme con este episodio.

Me alegra saber que esta historia este gustandoles, muchas gracias a todas por sus reviews, me gusta y lo mas importante, gracias por leer a esta humilde servidora.

Tengo planeado escribir tres episodios mas y un epilogo. No se pongan tristes porque pronto les traeré otro Terryfic igual o mas interesante que este.

Nos leemos.


	3. Contra todo y contra todos

Aclaración: Candy Candy y sus personajes pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi respectivamente. Historia de mi autoria y sin fines de lucro, espero y les guste.

 ** _Capitulo 3. Contra todo y contra todos._**

El sol de Chicago despertó al joven matrimonio Grandchester -Andrew , quienes estaban desnudos entre las sabanas después de haber hecho el amor apasionadamente entre la tarde y la noche de ayer. Terry ya estaba despierto y Candy continuaba dormida acurrucada a su cuerpo, fueron demasiadas emociones nuevas para un solo día. El actor comenzó a hacerle cosquillas en la cama como a modo de despertarla, ella reía como una niña al recibir los graciosos proyectiles.

-Tarzán pecosa y dormilona, mira la hora que es. Son las nueve de la mañana.

-Terry, cinco minutos mas...

-Que cinco minutos mas ni que nada, tenemos que volver a la cuidad y darles a Albert y a los chicos la noticia de nuestra boda. -Con esa ultima frase la pecosa despertó, se había olvidado de ese pequeño detalle, Terry se levanto del lecho para empezar a vestirse, mientras Candy continuaba debajo de las sabanas, estaba muy apenada y no quería que su esposo la viera desnuda. Con una de sus manos abrió la pequeña mesita de noche que se encontraba al lado de la cama y saco un vestido lila, cuando estaba a punto de probárselo, el rebelde la atrapo con las manos en la masa.

-Aja! Con que querías vestirte debajo de las sabanas, eh? -dijo el actor la destapaba con intenciones de sacarla de la cama.

-Terry yo...no quiero que me veas asi. me da mucha pena...

-¿Por que? Si la memoria no me falla, tu eres enfermera, Candy ¿no se supone que has visto a tus pacientes desnudos?

-Si, pero ninguno de ellos es mi esposo.

-Bueno, en ese caso tendré que enfermarme para que me cuides y me asees.

-Terry eres un grosero! -le lanzó una almohada.

-jajajaja no te enojes o se te verán mas las pecas, amor, puedes vestirte debajo de las sabanas si asi lo quieres.

-La verdad es que me hiciste cambiar de idea, cariño, me vestiré fuera de la cama solo si das la vuelta.

-De acuerdo señora pecas, le doy mi palabra de ingles.

Candy comenzó a vestirse colocandose primero el corsé y finalmente el vestido, mientras se cambiaba Terry la miraba de reojo sin que ella se diera cuenta o al menos eso creia...

-Hey dijiste que no me verias.

-Jajajaja te vi pero no te miré, bueno, en realidad si te miré no pude evitarlo.

-Tramposo! -exclamó la pecosa de brazos cruzados. Poco tiempo después salieron de la cabaña y volvieron a Chicago, en el camino el castaño le contaba a la rubia que esa cabaña es propiedad de los Baker, su familia materna asi que podia habitarla cuantas veces quiera. En Chicago nadie sabia donde se había metido Candy, todos estaban muy preocupados por ella, sobre todo Archie, quien no imaginaba que estaba casada ahora.

-Tio Albert ¿Has visto a Candy? Annie dice que la ultima vez que estuvieron juntas fue en la entrada del salón de belleza. no es asi, cariño?

-Asi es. Estaba esperandola pero nunca volvimos a vernos.

Albert tenia la corazonada de que Candy estaba en brazos de Terry pues habia leido la noticia de su boda fallida con la Marlowe asi que no se preocupó.

-Archie, Annie, relajense, no olviden que Candy sabe cuidarse sola y estoy seguro de que esta muy bien.

Y estaba en lo cierto, mientras tanto los jovenes aparecieron tomados de las manos dejando evidentemente sorprendidos a Annie y Archie.

-Es Candy! -dijo feliz la pelinegra.

-Asi es y esta con Terry ¿Lo ven? Les dije que estaria bien. -Albert estaba muy feliz de ver a su mejor amigo otra vez y viceversa, a diferencia de la vez pasada se saludaron con un fuerte abrazo. Por otro lado Annie olvidó toda etiqueta social y no dudo en correr a abrazar a Candy, la extrañaba mucho y queria saber donde estaba. El que no estaba tan contento que digamos era Archie, el elegante no dudó en exigirle explicaciones a Terry, lo cual acabó con la armonia del reencuentro.

-Que haces aqui Grandchester? No se supone que estarias casado y en Broadway? -preguntó Archie tratando de provocar a Terry sin exito.

-Para tu informacion Cornwell, si me casé y no precisamente con Susana...

-De eso exactamente queremos hablarles Terry y yo. -intervino Candy,

-Asi es, pero vamos a un lugar mas privado, lo que tenemos que decirles es muy importante.

-Bueno, en ese caso vamos a la mansion Andrew, no hemos desayunado todavia y nos encantaria su compañia. ¿Que dicen, vienen?

-Claro.

Pasaron el resto de la mañana de manera tranquila y amena pues afortunadamente la tia abuela, Elisa y Neal estaban en Florida atendiendo unos negocios de la familia. Al enterarse de la boda secreta las felicitaciones no se hicieron esperar, pero al principio estuvieron un poco tristes pues esperaban las invitaciones correspondientes.

-Asi que se casaron, eh? Bien guardadito se lo tenian. -dijo Albert con picardia.

-Pero porque no nos invitaron? -preguntó Archie, el tambien estaba feliz por ese enlace, despues de todo ya era amigo de Terry, sin embargo al verlo no pudo esconder su molestia porque sabia todo lo que habia sufrido Candy tras enterarse de su boda con Susana.

-La verdad es que yo queria compartir mi felicidad con ustedes pero Terry insistio en que fuera un secreto.

-Ay, una boda secreta, que romantico. -dijo Annie, su noviazgo con Archie iba viento en popa pero el no sabia como pedir su mano, queria que fuera algo especial y no simplemente arrodillarse ante la novia como todos lo hacen.

-Por fin alguien que entiende! -exclamó Terry divertido, todos se rieron ante el comentario y luego Albert propuso un brindis.

-Brindemos por los Grandchester Andrew y su felicidad futura!

-Salud!

 **Por otro lado en Nueva York,** Eleanor Baker y el Duque de Grandchester tenían una acalorada discusión pues la noticia de la boda frustrada de Terry con Susana había pasado las fronteras Estadounidenses llegando a Londres para vergüenza de esa familia.

-Primero me sale con eso de la actuacion y ahora me entero de que plantó a su prometida en plena boda! Seguro tu lo incentivaste a hacerlo. -vociferó Richard acusadoramente

-Claro que no y si asi fuera cual seria el problema?! Nuestro hijo merece ser feliz..-se defendio Eleanor.

-Nuestro hijo debe hacerse responsable de sus actos!

-Y crees que no lo ha sido?! -exclamó la actriz- Crees que ha sido facil para Terry convivir con esa chiquita y su madre? Pues no! -Eleanor comenzó a contarle al duque todo el calvario que sufrio Terry tras el accidente de Susana, a medida que la historia avanzaba Richard entendio los motivos que este tuvo para abandonarla. La actriz lloraba de rabia y no era para menos, esas dos arpias se aprovecharon de la caballerosidad y nobleza de su hijo por tres años. El duque entendia como se sentia la bella dama por que como todas sabemos el destino tambien les nego la oportunidad de ser felices.

-Ely...querida...yo sé perfectamente lo que es estar casado sin amor. -Richard sacó un pañuelo de su traje y enjugó con adoracion las lagrimas de la mujer que verdaderamente amaba.-Al igual que tu estoy agradecido con Dios por no haber permitido que nuestro hijo cometa mis errores.

-Y-Ya no estas molesto, Richard?

-Claro que no! -sostuvo el duque con una carcajada. -Se trata de la felicidad de Terruce. Si se hubiera casado con la mujer equivocada como yo lo hice no me lo perdonaria nunca.

El semblante de la actriz se volvio serio, por un momento olvidó que Richard era un hombre casado desde hace muchos años. No obstante, este le explicó su situacion actual con la cara de cerdo: la corte aprobó su solicitud de divorcio luego de que la duquesa fuera encontrada infraganti cometiendo adulterio. Del mismo modo comentó que los hermanastros de Terry estaban en America ¡Se morian de ganas por verlo en un escenario! Su excelencia sabia perfectamente que Eleanor no aceptaria sus pretenciones a la primera, al menos no despues de tantos años, por eso le dio todo el tiempo necesario para pensarlo. Esta vez lucharia por su felicidad como debio haber hecho desde el principio y no regresaria a Londres sin haberse casado con ella y sin haberse reconciliado con su hijo.

 **Una semana despues...** Terry retornó a Nueva York con Candy. La feliz pareja se dirigia a la mansion de Eleanor Baker para darle la noticia de su matrimonio cuando de pronto una voz familiar para el joven Grandchester los interrumpio en plena manifestacion de amor...

-¡Esto es el colmo del atrevimiento! Deberia darle vergüenza traer a su amante hasta aqui!

Continuará...

Ahora que el Duque de Grandchester se enteró del abuso de las Marlowe para con Terry ¿Que medidas tomará contra ellas? ¿Conseguirá el perdón de Terry? ¿Eleanor lo aceptará en su vida otra vez? ¿Como reaccionará Susana al enterarse de la boda de Candy y Terry? Estas y otras interrogantes en el capitulo cuatro: **_Los puntos sobre las ies._** Con la participacion de las insoportables Marlowe. **¡Va a arder Troya!**

 **La mas bella herejia...acercandose al final.**

Jajajaja Me pareció muy necesario ese avance al final del capitulo asi tipo telenovela de Televisa, asi se hace mas llamativo todo, solo le falta su fanfarria correspondiente y ya, mismo comercial, no creen? En fin, espero que disfruten este capitulo, gracias miles a todas por sus reviews. Nos leemos, cuidense.


	4. Los puntos sobre las ies

Aclaracion: Candy Candy y sus personajes pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi respectivamente. Historia de mi autoria y sin fines de lucro, espero y les guste.

 ** _Capitulo 4: Los puntos sobre las ies._**

-¡Esto es el colmo del atrevimiento! ¡Deberia darle vergüenza traer a su amante hasta aqui!-La señora Marlowe se encontraba parada frente a Candy y Terry completamente enfadada y con el ceño fruncido, no tuvo ningun reparo en mirar a la pecosa por encima del hombro por su carrera de enfermera asi como tampoco tuvo piedad al lanzarle toda clase de insultos. Terry tambien fue victima de sus agresiones verbales pero se limitó a quedarse callado pues al fin y a al cabo esa mujer esta completamente fuera de si.

-¡Mi hija perdio una de sus piernas por culpa suya y luego la abandona en el altar por esta enfermera de quinta! **-** Valientemente la pecosa enfrentó a la desagrable mujer diciendole...

-Mire, señora yo seré una simple enfermera como usted dice pero al menos no soy una chantajista ni mucho menos una egoista como si lo es su querida hija. -La señora Marlowe estaba hecha una furia ante el comentario acertado de Candy y trató de darle una cachetada lo cual causó la ira de Terry...

-Ni se le ocurra querer pegarle a mi mujer vieja arribista! -vociferó el actor mientras apretaba con fuerza el brazo de la señora para luego añadir con una mirada asesina...- Usted no tiene nada, absolutamente nada que reprocharme! Agradezca que he tenido que soportar las estupideces de su hija por tres años.

-No le permito...-La Marlowe madre trató de soltarse pero Terry la superaba en fuerza, poco a poco fue bajando la intensidad de su agarre pues por mas cansado que estuviera de esta situacion, sabia que no era de caballeros ser rudos con las damas.

-No! Soy yo quien no le permite que me siga faltando el respeto señora! -gritó interrumpiendola, finalmente la soltó con brusquedad no sin antes advertirle...- No se meta conmigo ni mucho menos con mi esposa, a no ser que quiera recibir una linda orden de alejamiento... La señora Marlowe palidecio ante la reaccion de Terry, siempre pensó que era un jovencito sumiso y de perfil bajo ¡Pobre estupida! Por otro lado, la pareja continuo su camino a la casa de Eleanor Baker pero Candy permanecia distante y triste, estaba feliz porque Terry la defendio de la señora Marlowe sin embargo vivia con el miedo de volver a separarse de el.

-Terry, no quiero perderte...No de nuevo...-Masculló la enfermera entre sollozos, tenia la mano aferrada al brazo del apuesto actor como temiendo que la dejara sola o que desapareciera...

-Candy...-el actor colocó sus manos en las mejillas de su esposa y con infinito amor comenzó a enjugarlas diciendole al oido..- Ya nada ni nadie podrá separarnos, mi amor, porque... estamos casados ¿lo olvidas?

-Lo sé, pero aun asi me da miedo, Terry, la primera vez fue por la trampa de Elisa y luego por...-Iba a mencionar la dolorosa separacion por el accidente de Susana pero fue interrumpida...

-Shhhh...no digas mas. Esas cosas dejalas en el pasado donde pertenecen, tu y yo nos amamos y eso es lo unico que importa. -Lentamente la pareja fue acercandose a fin de hacer que sus labios se unan, ambos estaban perdidos en las miradas del otro con los latidos acelerados de sus corazones. Terry la tomó de la cintura pegandola a su cuerpo y finalmente se besaron. En ese instante el beso por parte de Terry fue mas apasionado que las otras veces, necesitaba convencer a Candy que esta vez no se separarian, el tambien le tenia miedo a otra separacion. Candy se sentia volar entre nubes al sentir los labios de su amado con los suyos y tambien sentia que los sentimientos pesimistas se esfumaban a medida que el beso seguia. Para cuando se separaron, Candy estaba animada, tanto que retó al joven a una carrera...

-Terry, aquella es la casa de tu madre, verdad?

-Asi es.

-Pues te apuesto que puedo llegar mas rapido que tu.

-Acepto la apuesta señora pecas pero si pierde será mi esclava.

"Ay, no, la misma apuesta de Londres otra vez. Yo y mi bocota" Candy estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se percató que Terry llevaba la delantera en la pequeña carrera, habia ocasiones en las cuales Candy corria mas rapido que Terry y viceversa, no hubo ganadores pues ambos llegaron a la mansion simultaneamente. Alli, la pasaron tomando limonada, comiendo pastelillos y hablando de trivialidades en compañia de Eleanor Baker, quien no pudo evitar notar que ambos traian sortijas matrimoniales en sus anulares. Tanto Candy como Terry se miraron complices al ver su "secreto" descubierto...

-Tu que dices pecosa ¿Se lo decimos?-Sugirio Terry a Candy, quien por cierto estaba muy comoda en las piernas del rebelde.

-Si, creo que ya es un buen momento...-aceptó la enfermera. El actor le dio un sorbo a su limonada y despues de mucho pensarlo finalmente expresó.

-Eleanor, recuerdas lo que te prometí la ultima vez que nos vimos?

-Como olvidarlo si hasta ahora estoy esperando novedades. -dijo la diva entre risas,conociendo a su hijo sabia que algo queria contarle.

-Permiteme decirte que tu espera terminó, mamá, Candy y yo somos marido y mujer. -Un silencio incomodo se sintio en el lugar aumentando los nervios en Terry, temia que su madre no estuviera de acuerdo con su matrimonio pero sabia que eso era imposible.

-Que maravilla! -exclamó Eleanor dejando su vaso de limonada encima de la elegante mesa de centro de la sala para ponerse de pie y dar las respectivas felicitaciones a los jovenes esposos.-Estoy tan feliz por ti, Terry. -agregó abrazandolo despues de tanto tiempo.

-Gracias mamá. -Comentó el actor correspondiendo al abrazo de su madre e inevitablemente una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Poco despues dejaron de abrazarse y las congratulaciones por parte de la actriz continuaron...

-Candy, bienvenida a la familia, cariño.-manifestó la mujer dulcemente, queria a la pecosa como a una hija y estaba muy agradecida con ella por todo lo que hace por Terry.

-Gracias señora Baker.-dijo la enfermera dedicandole una sonrisa a su suegra, se sentia muy comoda en su compañia pues era como la madre que nunca conocio.

-jajaja no seas tan formal Candy, dime Eleanor, estamos en confianza.-comentó la estrella teatral entre carcajadas -Ahora cuentenme, donde, cuando y como fue la boda, tengo que saberlo todo -añadio.

Terry estaba a punto de hablar cuando de repente el duque de Grandchester hizo su aparicion en la casa con la unica intencion de hablar con su hijo en privado como lo habia acordado con Eleanor antes de retomar su relacion. Al principio el actor se negó a esta idea sin embargo terninó aceptando solo porque Candy dijo que se divorciaria de el. La platica al principio fue muy tensa pues Terry no daba su brazo a torcer, pensaba que su padre lo obligaria a tomar el ducado pero no fue así...

-No te obligaré a nada respecto al ducado, Terruce, es mas nisiquiera es de eso de lo que quiero hablarte...-comentó el duque con su caracteristico tono solemne.

-Entonces?...-interrumpio el actor, si bien es cierto estaba confundido al oir las palabras de su padre, se tranquilizó al saber que no lo forzaria a ser el ser siguiente duque en la linea sucesiva...

-Hijo, supe por los diarios de tu frustrada boda con esa chica, Susana...-continuo hablando el aristocrata con desdén al pronunciar el nombre de la muchacha.

-Adivinaré, vas a reprocharme por dejarla plantada en el altar, verdad? -el castaño lo interrumpio de nueva cuenta con un evidente rencor en su voz pues lo unico que podia esperar de su padre eran reproches.

-No, Terruce, al contrario.-se defendio Richard -Es exactamente lo que yo hubiera en lugar de casarme con...esa mujer. -agregó con el mismo desprecio que alguna vez le tuvo a Eleanor a causa de las mentiras de los cortesanos.

-Como que ya es demasiado tarde para eso, no lo crees, padre?-expresó el actor cortante.

-Si y no...-El castaño arqueo una ceja confundido, desde luego esto no pasó desapercibido para Richard...-Terry, tu madre y yo hemos decidido retomar nuestra relacion. El actor se mostró incredulo pues si su memoria no fallaba su padre estaba casado con la cara de cerdo, sin embargo este le comentó cual era su situacion actual con ella, tambien le habló sobre sus planes de casarse con la actriz, con los cuales estaba de acuerdo, unicamente le pedia no hacerla sufrir como cuando era solo un niño. Despues de eso se rompio toda tension entre ellos, o bueno, casi toda, Terry se sinceró con su progenitor relatandole sus mil y un desventuras con las Marlowe hasta el dia de la boda, asi mismo le contó sobre su boda secreta con Candy, lo cual lo hizo muy feliz, es mas ¡Ya queria tener nietos! Finalmente padre e hijo se reconciliaron con un apretón en señal de respeto.

 **Mientras tanto en la residencia Marlowe** , Susana iba camino a la locura, ya habian pasado quince dias desde su boda fallida con Terry y todavia llevaba puesto el vestido de novia, la joven mantenia la esperanza de que el actor volveria para finalmente casarse con ella. El semblante de la ex actriz era aterrador, tenia maquillaje corrido por la cara y no hacia mas que llorar frente al espejo de su habitacion...

-Susana, hija, tienes que quitarte el traje boda, lo llevas puesto desde hace dos semanas...-La señora Marlowe estaba muy preocupada por el estado animico de su hija.

-Hace dos semanas me convertí en la burla de toda New York y todo porque Terry me abandonó para irse con ella! -vociferó la ex actriz rompiendo en llanto una vez mas, a diferencia de su madre, ella culpaba Candy.

-No te preocupes por eso cariño, yo ya me encargué de recordarle a ese infeliz que tu salvaste su vida.-dijo la Marlowe mayor mientras consolaba sus lagrimas de cocodrilo.

-Lo viste?-preguntó entre sollozos.

-Si, lo vi muy acaramelado con esa tal Candy y ademas me confesó descaradamente que se casó con ella...-contestó la señora con su fastidioso y despectivo tono de voz.

-No, no es verdad... -nuevamente Susana volvio a llorar, se negaba a creer que el amor de su vida estaba casado con otra. - Terry debia casarse conmigo! -exclamó furibunda.

-Y lo hará, querida, lo hará, tenlo por seguro. -Como era de esperarse , la señora Marlowe alimentó la personalidad caprichosa de la chica. - Y si en verdad esa mujer es su esposa tendrá que divorciarse. -agregó con determinacion.

-Gracias mamá, no se que haria sin ti.

Madre e hija se abrazaron con complicidad, estaban decididas a separar a nuestros queridos Candy y Terry a como de lugar, sin embargo no contaban con el hecho de que sus planes malvados se irian al caño por el duque de Grandchester, quien las habia mandado a citar con caracter de obligatorio...

Continuara...

Uff, despues de varias interrupciones, un resfriado horrible y de caer en los brazos de Morfeo por fin pude terminar el capitulo, espero que sea de su agrado. Deja un review en la cajita de comentarios si te gustó el penultimo capitulo.


	5. Mio o de nadie más

Aclaracion: Candy Candy y sus personajes pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi respectivamente. Historia de mi autoria y sin fines de lucro, espero y les guste.

 ** _¡Ultimo capitulo!_**

 ** _Capitulo 5: Mio o de nadie más_**

 ** _Atencion: Este capitulo contiene partes no aptas para publico sensible_**

 _"Flash back"_

 _Antes de la cita, Terry le relató a su padre como era su vida al lado de Susana, la chica resultó ser bastante demandante y asfixiante..._

 _-Ensayar mis parlamentos era imposible, me interrumpia constantemente hablandome de cosas como moda, eventos sociales a los que segun ella "todo actor debia asistir" y de la boda mas que todo. Si una admiradora pedia mi autografo armaba una escenita de celos e incluso tuve que lidiar con sus berrinches de niña chiquita..._

 _Richard escuchaba las palabras de su hijo con atencion, el relato coincidia con la version dada por_ _Eleanor._

 _-Tengo entendido que a causa de esos celos te prohibio frecuentar a Eleanor... -dijo el duque interrumpiendolo._

 _-Asi es, Susana estaba tan cegada que pensó que yo era amante de mi propia madre, jajaja si supieras papá, tiene una imaginacion...deberia escribir un libro. -manifestó Terry burlón causando que el duque se riera ante tal ocurrencia ¡increible pero cierto! luego añadio con seriedad. -Pese a su prohibicion, nunca dejé de verla pues, es mi madre._

 _-¿Y que hay sobre la señora Marlowe? ¿Como te llevabas con ella?_

 _-Ella es peor que la hija. -expuso el joven actor con fastidio -Se la pasaba reprochándome todo el tiempo, desde el día del accidente SIEMPRE ha sido así -Terry estaba exasperado, sentía que explotaría en cualquier momento, por fortuna Richard lo reconfortó diciéndole..._

 _-Terry, hijo, la ultima vez que nos vimos me negué a ayudarte pero esta vez haré las cosas como es debido. -colocó su mano en el hombro del joven, quien no daba credito a lo que oia. -Te juro por lo mas sagrado que moveré cielo y tierra para darles una leccion a esas vividoras._

 _-Me alegra que hablemos el mismo idioma, papá.-manifestó el chico con malicia para luego agregar - Justamente estaba pensando en darles un pequeño susto._

 _-Continua...-expresó el duque interesado, sabia que su hijo podia ser un terrible enemigo si se lo proponia._

 _-Estaba pensando en reunirlas contigo, mi abogado y el juez que me casó con Candy en Chicago en el despacho de la familia aqui en America -explicó- comprenderás que no quiero volver a verlas ni en pintura ni mucho menos ahora que soy felizmente casado con ella._

 _-Perfectamente. -Se limitó a decir Richard, estaba muy de acuerdo con el plan de su hijo y como prometio la llevaria a cabo- No te preocupes por nada, Terruce, yo me encargaré de ponerlas en su sitio._

 _Tomando lapiz y papel, Richard redactó un citatorio a Susana y a su madre, a peticion de Terry no puso el motivo de la junta, unicamente decia que era de caracter obligatorio. Con esta cita, las Marlowe sabrian que con los Grandchester no se juega._

 _"Fin del flash back"_

Susana Marlowe y su detestable madre fueron citadas al despacho de los Grandchester en America, ellas pensaban que se trataria de una reunion amistosa con su "futura familia" por lo que asistieron con todas las galas, esto no les sirvio de nada pues en el recinto estaba el abogado de Terry, el duque de Grandchester y una cara nueva: Connor McArthur, el juez que llevó a cabo el enlace de los jovenes.

-Les ruego tomar sus lugares.-dijo Richard solemnemente-Las mandé llamar para hablar de un tema que afecta de sobre manera la tranquilidad de mi hijo...-explicó el aristocrata, queria continuar pero la señora Marlowe lo interrumpio y no dudó en hacer quedar a su hija como la victima, por enesima vez..-Señor Richard, su hijo es el culpable de todo el sufrimiento de mi Susana, por culpa suya perdio una pierna y se convirtio en la burla de toda la cuidad al ser plantada en el altar!

-Asi es señor, yo amo a Terry y mi mayor sueño desde que lo ví es casarme con el...-intervino Susana tratando de conmover inutilmente al duque con sus lagrimas falsas...

-Pues ve despidiendote de ese sueño porque mi hijo ahora esta felizmente casado, muchachita. -comentó interrumpiendola con un tono desdeñoso en su voz y no era para menos, esas dos no eran mas que unas oportunistas y como tal las trataria, sobre todo a Susana _._

-¡Ay porfavor, esa es una mentira, seguro Terruce lo dijo para evadir sus responsabilidades!-vociferó la insoportable mujer, se negaba a aceptar que Terry estaba casado pues el joven era su mina de oro.

-Se equivoca, señora, mi hijo es un caballero y como tal ha cumplido con su palabra por tres años!-exclamó enfadado el aristocrata para luego añadir -Y aunque les cueste trabajo aceptarlo, ahora es un hombre casado, el juez McArthur tiene en su poder el documento probatorio.

McArthur sacó de su porta folio el acta matrimonial y se lo mostró a las insoportables mujeres, quienes cuestionaron su validez alegando que se trataría de una falsificación, sin embargo, el juez descartó dicha posibilidad, también señaló que si bien es cierto el enlace fue realizado en Chicago, era valido en cualquiera de los estados del pais. No obstante, Susana exigía que Terry se divorciara de Candy a lo cual McArthur comentó...

-Lo lamento señorita Marlowe pero los señores Grandchester descartaron toda posibilidad de una demanda de divorcio.

Susana y su madre quisieron protestar pero el abogado de Terry les advirtio que no intentaran nada en contra de los jovenes pues de ser asi serian demandadas por acoso tal y como lo ordenó su representado, las mujeres salieron del recinto enfadadas y sobre todo humilladas pues aquella reunion resultó ser una trampa en la cual cayeron redonditas, desde ese dia no se volvio a saber de ellas por un buen tiempo pues Richard ordenó a sus hombres mantenerlas vigiladas.

 **Dias despues**... Candy sentia cambios en su organismo: sus senos aumentaron de tamaño, tenia mas apetito y sobre todo presentaba mareos, si, nuestra querida pecosa estaba en la dulce espera sin embargo no lo supo hasta que sufrio un desmayo mientras atendia a sus pacientes. Por fortuna Judy y Nataly la llevaron al consultorio del doctor Schneider, quien la examinó y confirmó la noticia...

-¿Que me pasó? -preguntó la rubia aturdida mientras se incorporaba sobre la camilla donde estaba recostada.

-Te desmayaste cuando le tomabas la temperatura a los niños, Candy -intervino el medico y luego añadio -Descuida, tu salud esta de maravilla, solo debes cuidarte más por tu estado...

-¿Estado? -Candy sabia perfectamente lo que diria el doctor asi que no estaba preocupada ni temorosa, al contrario, el solo hecho de pensar en ser madre la llenaba de dicha... -Esta diciendo que...

-Asi es, Candy, estas esperando un hijo, felicitaciones. -dijo el medico con una sonrisa sincera, ya tenia que atender a otros pacientes asi que dejó el lugar no sin antes indicar -Los tres primeros meses son vitales, no hagas muchos esfuerzos, mantente tranquila y sobre todo cuida tu alimentacion.

La rubia asintio con la cabeza de forma afirmativa y al poco tiempo el doctor se fue dejandola en compañia de Judy y Nataly quienes la llenaron de muchos abrazos. En medio de tanto jubilo, Candy pudo ver el coche de Terry aproximandose al hospital, el actor iba a recogerla terminados los ensayos de la tarde y pasaban el resto del dia juntos...

-¡Terry! -Se lanzó sobre el, estar embarazada la llenaba de mucha ilusion y felicidad

-jajajaja por lo que veo me extrañaste mucho eh? -besó su frente tiernamente y luego le dijo -Pues yo tambien, contaba las horas para recogerte e irnos juntos a casa.

-Crei que amabas el teatro

-Si, lo amo -expresó acercandola mas a el para luego decir con un tono seductor. -Pero mas te amo a ti. Una vez mas, se perdieron en sus miradas y poco despues dejaron escapar todo lo que sentian con un beso apasionado, para ellos estar separados aunque sea unas horas era una eternidad, terminado el beso -en el que por cierto Candy dejó sorprendisimo a Terry por pasar de sus labios a su cuello-Candy decidio que ya era momento de darle la feliz noticia...

-Amor, hoy el doctor Schneider me dio una noticia que cambiará nuestras vidas...

-Una noticia que cambiará nuestras vidas? -preguntó sin entender.-Ummm ya sé ¡Eres la jefa de tu area! -intentó adivinar

-Umm...ya quisiera, pero no, es algo mucho mejor. -Dicho esto Candy colocó su mano en su casi abultado vientre y ahi recien el castaño pudo entender el mensaje de su esposa. La elevó en sus fuertes y varoniles brazos dandole vueltas de felicidad y volvieron a besarse, estaban tan enamorados que no se percataron que una Susana Marlowe con lagrimas en los ojos veia como se amaban.

.

.

Mientras los tortolitos se dirigian a la casa de Eleanor Baker -Quien no tenia inconveniente en dejarlos vivir allí todo el tiempo que quisieran, total era lo suficientemente grande y la diva deseaba escuchar las risas y pasitos de niños correteando por todos lados- fueron asediados por los paparazzis quienes comenzaron con su insoportable avalancha de preguntas...

-Señor Grandchester desde hace tiempo queremos saber ¿Por que dejó en el altar a su prometida, la señorita Marlowe? -preguntó uno de ellos sin importarle que Candy estuviera presente.

-No quiero hablar del tema -respondio Terry cortante -Para mi es parte del pasado, lo unico que puedo decir es que no me arrepiento por que no podia casarme con alguien solo por agradecimiento.

-Entonces está soltero... -comentó otro y en eso el apuesto actor aprovechó para presentarles a Candy, era consciente que su sequito de seguidoras disminuiria sin embargo no le importaba pues ninguna de ellas era ojiverde ni pecosa.

-Jajaja me temo que ya no -dijo el castaño con picardia mientras sus manos rodeaban la cintura de su pecosa y luego expresó orgulloso. -Señores, tengo el honor de presentarles a Candice Grandchester, la mujer con la cual estoy felizmente casado. Como era de esperarse los paparazzis quedaron sorprendidos y no tardaron en hacer preguntas acerca de como se conocieron, donde y como fue la boda, tambien les preguntaron si pensaban tener hijos a lo cual Terry contestó...

-Por supuesto, de hecho estamos a la espera de la llegada de nuestro primer monito pecoso. -Candy y los periodistas se hecharon a reir ante el comentario del actor, las preguntas continuaron pero el castaño se disculpó pues ya tenia planes con la enfermera, asi mismo les pidio discrecion pues queria que su enlace con Candy siga siendo un secreto para todos en America. Finalmente llegaron a la residencia Baker donde Eleanor, Richard y los hermanos de Terry; Christopher, Hillary y Zachary; los esperaban para almorzar, no querian empezar sin ellos...

-Buenas tardes -dijeron al unisono -Perdón por tardar tanto, la prensa nos rodeó y comenzaron a entrevistarnos.-se disculpó Terry ayudando a Candy a sentarse como todo buen caballero.

-Ay, cuando no los paparazzis, ni bien tienen a alguien en la mira no lo sueltan hasta sacarle información. -comentó Eleanor disgustada, nadie mas que ella sabia lo que era el acoso mediático -Lo bueno es que ya estamos todos completos. El almuerzo transcurrió tranquilamente entre conversaciones, carcajadas y las miradas amorosas de los jóvenes esposos, los hermanos de Terry -quienes estaban encantados con Candy -le pidieron perdón por su actitud del pasado, el actor aceptó sus disculpas aunque consideraba que no debía perdonarles nada, no los odiaba pues no tenían la culpa de los errores de la cara de cerdo. Poco después sirvieron pastel de chocolate como postre y sin pensarlo dos veces Candy dejo el plato completamente vacío.

-Jajajajajaj tarzan glotona mira nada más como tienes la cara -Terry tomó una servilleta y comenzó a retirar los restos de pastel de la cara de su pecosa.

-No pude evitarlo, en serio, tu sabes lo mucho que gusta el pastel de chocolate. -se defendio Candy. -Recuerda que ahora debo comer más, el doctor Schneider me lo dijo.

-¿Te has sentido mal, Candy? -intervino Richard, todos, incluido los hermanos de Terry se alarmaron ante dicha posibilidad hasta que al poco tiempo, la feliz pareja anuncio lo que Eleanor Baker ya sospechaba...

-Mamá, papá, hermanos aqui presentes, Candy y yo tenemos la dicha de informarles que ¡Vamos a ser padres! La paz y alegria hicieron acto de presencia en el comedor, tanto Eleanor como Richard estaban muy etusiasmados con el hecho de ser abuelos, en especial el duque...

-Brindemos por la nueva generacion Grandchester proxima a llegar!

-Salud! -chocaron sus copas, a excepcion de Candy obviamente, de pronto la joven sintio la tremenda necesidad de dormir, asi que se disculpó y se dirigio a la recamara que compartia con Terry, quien no dudó ni un solo instante en seguirla, el cansancio de su esposa debido al embarazo era una gran oportunidad para festejar como solo ellos sabian.

Sin embargo, en la recamara no hubo ningun festejo pues Candy dormia placidamente sobre el lecho y no despertó hasta la noche, mejor dicho Terry la despertó pero esta vez no lo hizo con cosquillas sino con besos!

-¡Terry, mocoso malcriado, me despertaste justo en la mejor parte de mi sueño! -se quejó.

-¿Ah si? ¿Y en que estaba soñando señora Grandchester? -preguntó el castaño con interés.

-Pues soñé que cometí la más bella de las herejias casandome con cierto mocoso engreido -manifestó divertida. - Y tambien soñé que...-En ese momento, la pecosa se incorporó un poco para contarle la otra parte de su "sueño", aunque en realidad era un recuerdo del primer dia del resto de su vida.

-Que le parece si hacemos su sueño realidad, señora Grandchester. -propuso seductor apegandola mas a su cuerpo dando inicio a otra de sus tantas sesiones de amor, en las que cada noche desde la primera vez, se volvian uno solo, con la unica diferencia de que esa noche tenian un gran motivo para celebrar: su primer hijo estaba en camino.

A medida que el embarazo de Candy avanzaba, Terry se volvio mas protector con ella, la llevaba a sus controles prenatales y se aseguraba de que cumpliera las instrucciones del especialista al pie de la letra. A la hora de los antojos, el castaño siempre la embromaba, en especial si se le daba daba por comer frutas...

-Nuestro monito necesita alimentarse bien, asi que, compré plátanos. -dijo el actor entre risas.

-¡Terry Grandchester -exclamó la rubia retadoramente -no le digas asi al bebé! -hizo una mueca de disgusto, el joven solo atinó a reir, en definitiva disfrutaba viendo como las pecas de Candy se movian sobre su nariz al enojarse. Los meses pasarony cada vez faltaba poco para que Candy y Terry tengan en brazos al fruto de su gran amor, ambos estaban ansiosos por saber como seria su carita, de que color tendria el pelo y los ojos, la mayor ilusion de Terry era tener una niña igualita a Candy y ella esperaba tener una version mini de su aristocrata malcriado ¡es mas, estaba segura de que así seria! Dias despues The New York Weekly publicó un articulo en el cual los rebeldes anunciaban su compromiso por la iglesia.

 _ **"¡SUENAN CAMPANAS DE BODA!**_

 _El consagrado actor estrella del grupo Straford, Terruce Grandchester y su esposa, Candice White, reafirmarán el amor que se profesan en un enlace matrimonial a realizarse en la Catedral de San Patricio de Nueva York el próximo fin de semana ¡Enhorabuena!"_

-¡Maldita, mil veces maldita! -Como era de esperarse a Susana no le hizo ninguna gracia ver la portada, en ella aparecían los rebeldes besandose apasionadamente-¡Pudo más que yo y ahora se va a casar con Terry en la misma iglesia! ¡Pero ni crea que voy a darle el gusto de salirse con la suya! -expreso la ex actriz totalmente furiosa, estaba decidida a impedir la boda.

 _ **Finalmente el día de la esperada boda religiosa** **llegó**_ y a diferencia de la vez pasada ningún miembro de la prensa se encontraba presente, solo asistieron los allegados a la pareja como Karen Klais, Robert Hattaway, las compañeras de Candy en el hospital asi como tambien la Señorita Pony en compañia de la Hermana Maria y algunos niños del hogar. Mientras Terry esperaba la llegada de Candy al altar, sintio una punzada de miedo sobre su pecho como presintiendo que algo siniestro empañaria su felicidad.

-Terry, estas bien? -preguntó Richard evidentemente preocupado, no le gustaba nada ver a su hijo en ese estado.

-Si papá, solo estoy nervioso, eso es todo -mintio. -La ceremonia comienza en veinte minutos y Candy no llega, tal vez le ha pasado algo o no quiere ser mi esposa ante Dios.

-Tranquilizate, hijo, todo saldrá bien, ya veras. -dijo Eleanor con la intencion de quitarle la angustia que lo embargaba, en el fondo sabia que su retoño sentia panico ante una posible interrupcion de Susana. Sonaron las primeras notas de la marcha nupcial de Wagner y una Candice White hermosamente ataviada con un vestido blanco de cola y rodeada de una lluvia de rizos sujetados con una cinta caminaba hacia el altar tomada del brazo de Albert, a su costado estaban Annie, Patty y Archie como los padrinos, unas niñas del hogar de Pony dejaban un sendero de petalos de rosas. Luego de unas emotivas palabras ofrecidas por Albert, el sacerdote dio inicio a la ceremonia...

-Queridos hermanos, estamos aqui reunidos en esta hermosa tarde para unir a Candice White Andrew y Terruce Grandchester en sagrado matrimonio. Si alguien tiene algun impedimento para esta boda que hable ahora o calle para siempre. -Otra vez, el miedo se apoderó de Terry, sin embargo la mirada enamorada de su pecosa lo tranquilizó. El enlace continuo sin ningun tipo de contratiempo, finalmente el cura hizo las preguntas correspondientes a los novios quienes se miraban con profundo amor.

-Candice White Andrew, aceptas a Terruce Grandchester como esposo para amarlo y respetarlo en la salud, en la enfermedad, en lo prospero y adverso, prometes serle fiel este y todos los dias de tu vida hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Si, acepto.

-Terruce Grandchester, aceptas a Candice White como esposa para amarla y respetarla en la salud, en la enfermedad, en lo prospero y adverso, prometes serle fiel este y todos los dias de tu vida hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Si, acepto.

-Lo que unio Dios, el hombre no puede disolverlo -dijo el cura concluyendo la boda -Terruce y Candice, en el nombre del Padre, del Hijo y Espiritu Santo, los declaro marido y mujer! -Dicho esto las bocas de ambos se unieron en medio de los fuertes aplausos de todos los invitados. Al poco tiempo, todos, incluidos los novios salieron del templo con direccion a la residencia Andrew en Nueva York alli les esperaba una recepcion.

 **En la Residencia Marlowe,** la doncella encargada del cuidado de Susana se dirigia a su alcoba con una bandeja de comida para ella.

-Señorita Susana, el almuerzo está listo. -la mucama tocó la puerta pero no hubo respuesta.-Señorita Susana, tiene que comer algo. -volvio a golpear y seguia sin responder, colocó la charola en sobre una mesa y de inmediato sacó de su bolsillo la llave general causando que el umbral se abriera. La doncella palidecio al descubrir que ¡Susana no estaba en su habitacion!

-¡Señora Marlowe! -gritó poniendo sobreaviso a su patrona, corria el riesgo de ser despedida y eso lo sabia -¡La señorita Susana ha desaparecido!

-Calmate, Jenny, mi hija no ha desaparecido. -manifestó la señora con toda la tranquilidad del mundo -Simplemente necesitaba tomar un poco de aire fresco y salio a dar un paseo. -La grotesca señora sabia perfectamente donde estaba Susana pero obviamente no lo diria.

Un ambiente de jubilo, amor y armonia se vivia en cada rincón de la recepcion, Candy y Terry pasaban momentos agradables en compañia de sus seres queridos, brindaron, cortaron el pastel matrimonial y por supuesto, tambien bailaron al ritmo de cierta melodia conocida para ellos. Todo estaba saliendo a pedir de boca, pero...Antes de que Candy pudiera lanzar el bouquet nupcial, una Susana completamente fuera de sus facultades mentales hizo su aparicion causando panico entre todos los presentes, sobre todo en Terry...

-¡Di tus ultimas palabras porque te voy a matar! -Vociferó agarrando a Candy del cuello mientras le apuntaba con una pistola.

-Su...Susana...por favor...baja el arma -alcanzó a decir- Vas a cometer una locura! La ex actriz hizo caso omiso al ruego.

-¡Callate! -gritó furibunda- ¡Si hubieras cumplido tu palabra de alejarte de Terry, el no me habria abandonado y seria mio! -continuo diciendo apuntando a todos lados. -Ahora, vas a morir junto con el bastardo que esperas!

-Sobre mi cadaver -el joven Grandchester se armó de valor, su esposa estaba en peligro y debia salvarla -Susana, suelta a Candy inmediatamente. Puedes ir a la carcel por esto!

-No me importa! -gritó y sin darse cuenta, la rubia logró escapar y se colocó a espaldas de su marido. -Te amo, no permitiré que te alejes de mi, si no eres mio no serás de nadie. -Susana apretó el gatillo provocando que Terry cayera herido, la bala impactó en su abdomen provocando perdidas de sangre. Susana intentó escapar pero fue intervenida por la policia por ordenes del duque de Grandchester.

-Terry, amor, porfavor no me dejes -expresó con lagrimas en los ojos, sentia que su corazón se partia en mil pedazos. -Nuestro bebé te necesita.

\- Candy -colocó una mano sobre su rostro- para mi es un honor morir como Romeo por ti y nuestro hijo, te amo, los amo a los dos -Terry cerró los ojos quedando inconsciente en brazos de su pecosa, afortunadamente todavia tenia pulso por lo que inmediatamente fue trasladado al hospital San José.

Continuará...

¡Hola! Creyeron que Mamá Gusana y su gusanita recibieron su merecido? POR SUPUESTO QUE NO! "risa malvada" Aun les falta mas, aquella reunion fue solo una probadita como dijo Terryto en este capitulo. Se estarán preguntando: ¿Sobrevivirá? Por supuesto que si! Esas y otras cositas en el EPILOGO (Gran final)

Capitulo cinco editado.


	6. Epilogo: Y vivieron felices para siempre

Aclaracion: Candy Candy y sus personajes pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi respectivamente. Historia de mi autoria y sin fines de lucro, espero y les guste.

 ** _Epilogo: Y vivieron felices para siempre_**

En la sala de espera del hospital San José se vivia un ambiente de incertidumbre pues Terry fue ingresado a la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos y todavia no habian nuevas noticias sobre su estado. Candy lloraba desgarradoramente, su rostro lucia desencajado y su corazón estaba hecho pedazos al igual que su alma, Archie, Patty y todos los presentes intentaban consolarla pero era en vano...

-¿Que clase de monstruo es Susana? -decia entre sollozos -Dice amar a Terry pero atenta contra su vida.

-Tranquila hija, no pienses en esa desgraciada y mucho menos ahora que mi nieto esta al llegar. -comentó Eleanor consolandola, su corazón de madre le decia que Terry saldria vivo de esta situacion.

-La señora Baker tiene razón, Candy -intervino la señorita Pony -tienes que ser fuerte por tu niño que viene en camino, ya veras que el señor Grandchester se pondrá bien.

-Señorita Pony, no entiendo por que Dios siempre me arranca la posibilidad de tener un momento de felicidad -Rompio a llorar nuevamente - ¿por que me castiga de esta manera?

-No digas eso Candy, el Señor nunca castiga, al contrario -comentó la Hermana Maria como a modo de reconfortarla -Pone las pruebas mas dificiles a sus más valientes soldados. La religiosa tenia razón, durante toda su vida habia pasado por muchas adversidades sin darse por vencida y esta no seria la excepcion, debia ser fuerte por su hijo y por Terry. Mientras secaba las lagrimas de sus ojos, la insoportable madre de Susana aparecio, obviamente no tendria reparo en ofender a Candy como lo hizo anteriormente

-Vaya, vaya, asi que la señora Grandchester esta a punto de quedar viuda jajajajaja -comentó con burla mientras unas lagrimas amenazaban con salir nuevamente de los ojos de la rubia.

-Pero como se atreve a decir semejante cosa! -exclamó Eleanor furiosa en defensa de su nuera lanzando una mirada asesina a la dama.

-Es la verdad, ese mequetrefe se debate entre la vida y la muerte y su querida esposa no fue capaz de salvarlo. -continuo agrediendo a la pecosa - Asi dice que lo ama, en cambio mi Susana... -Iba a seguir hablando pero Eleanor le propinó la cachetada de su vida...

-No diga nada en contra de mi hijo se lo prohibo! -Exclamó la diva visiblemente enfadada, como era de esperarse Archie, Patty y Annie se quedaron estupefactos pues ninguno de ellos conocia el origen de Terry. -Aprenda a respetar el dolor ajeno y si tiene algo de dignidad larguese immediatamente.

-Por favor Eleanor, tranquilizate, no te rebajes al nivel de esta mujer -dijo Robert conciliador -Señora Marlowe, este no es el momento ni el lugar para sus escenas, haganos el favor a todos de retirarse.

-Muy bien, quieren que me vaya, perfecto, pero antes debo decirle un par de cosas a esa enfermera de quinta.. -Antes de que pudiera insultar a Candy de nuevo, Archie salio a defenderla...

-Usted no le dirá nada a nadie, señora -La voz de Archie sonaba firme, detras de el estaban Annie y Patty

-Esa enfermera de quinta como usted le dice, se llama Candice White Andrew, mida bien sus palabras - dijo Patty.

-Asi es y a diferencia de su hijita -dijo Annie despectiva -Candy si tiene buenos sentimientos y ama verdaderamente a Terry. Derrotada, la señora Marlowe no tuvo otra opcion que irse por donde vino no sin antes advertir...

-Esto no se quedará así, lo que mi hija quiere, lo tiene.

-Eso digaselo al juez, señora. -dijo un oficial de policia colocandole las esposas -Josephine Marlowe, queda usted arrestada por el delito de complicidad en el intento de asesinato en contra de Lord Terruce Graham Grandchester. Los oficiales arrestaron a la mujer y se la llevaron del nosocomio tal y como Albert y el duque de Grandchester ordenaron.

-Bueno amigos, podemos estar tranquilos, la madre de Susana pasará varios años en la carcel. -Comentó Albert.

-Si pero aun no tenemos noticias de Terry-intervino Candy ya mas tranquila, debia estarlo por su bebé, justo en ese momento Judy salio de la UCI con novedades sobre el actor.

-Como esta mi hijo enfermera? -preguntó Richard preocupado.

-Bastante bien, la extraccion de bala fue todo un exito, por suerte sus organos vitales están en perfecto estado. -comenzó a explicar Judy -Y si bien es cierto hubo perdidas de sangre, logramos controlar la hemorragia.

-Entonces ya esta fuera de peligro. -afirmó la diva aliviada.

-Asi es, reaccionará en poco tiempo, asi que solo queda esperar.-La incertidumbre e intrainquilidad desaparecieron para darle paso a la paz y regocijo extintos a raiz de aquel terrible atentado en la recepcion.

-Judy, dejame acompañar a Terry por favor -pidio Candy -Quiero estar a su lado cuando despierte.

-No tienes que pedirmelo, Candy.. -dijo la enfermera conmovida, en el San José algunos pacientes recibian pocas visitas, por no decir ninguna. Albert y los demas tambien deseaban ver al rebelde pero...

-Solo puede entrar una persona, el restro debe esperar su turno -Indicó la rubia-Les prometo que en cuanto Terry reaccione les avisaré. La rubia entró al recinto y alli estaba el, recostado, sus ojos permanecian cerrados y sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa como si sintiera los pasos de la pecosa acercandose a la camilla. De pronto, Terry despertó de su profundo sueño al sentir las lagrimas de Candy sobre su cuerpo..

-Terry, mi vida, no te vayas, no me dejes de nuevo -suplicó entre sollozos, no queria perderlo, el actor simplemente la miraba con ternura

-Candy..mi pequeña..mi pequeña pecosa... -alcanzó a decir el joven mientras acariciaba los dorados risos de su esposa, quien se incorporó gratamente sorprendida al escucharlo...

-¡Oh Terry! ¡Estas vivo! -exclamó dichosa recostandose en su pecho -Pensé que te perderia de nuevo

-Oh no, eso no lo digas ni de broma, pecas -la regañó dulcemente -Ya nos separamos dos veces y no soportaria una tercera.

-Yo tampoco- reconocio Candy, los jovenes estuvieron a punto de besarse pero fueron interrumpidos por sus amigos, quienes entraron a la sala pues no querian seguir esperando para ver al joven britanico y felicitarlo por ganarle la batalla a la muerte. Al estar inconsciente por varias horas tenia recuerdos borrosos del atentado que sufrio por lo cual Karen se encargó de refrescarle la mente

-Eso explica porque tengo un apósito en el abdomen -sostuvo el chico con expresion seria, no podia creer que Susana se atreviera a dispararle, siempre pensó que era una chica fragil e incapaz de matar a una mosca. -Les ruego me perdonen, lo arruiné todo y les hice pasar un mal momento

-No te preocupes, amigo, lo importante es que sigues con vida -comentó Albert. -Ademas, lo peor ya pasó y la señora Marlowe pasará el resto de su ambiciosa vida en prision.

-El señor Andrew está en lo cierto, hijo. -declaró Richard -Candice y tu pueden vivir tranquilos, la señorita Marlowe fue internada en un hospital psiquiatrico por el resto de su vida. No volverá a molestarlos.

-Eso espero, papá, por que no quiero verla cerca de mi mujer ni mucho menos de mi hijo. -sentencio el actor.

-Hablando de hijo, creo que ya llegó el momento -exclamó Candy en medio de intensas contracciones, finalmente se rompio la fuente dando inicio al trabajo de parto.

 ** _Mas tarde ese mismo dia..._** todos estaban a la espectativa en la sala de espera, incluido el propio Terry, quien por fortuna habia sido dado de alta prometiendo cumplir el tratamiento posoperatorio -obviamente ciertas rubias se asegurarian de que asi fuera- para no perderse el nacimiento de su bebé. Y finalmente tras mucho tiempo de espera, Candy trajo al mundo a su primer hijo...

-Felicidades Candy -dijo Nataly entregandole al bebé a la feliz madre, estaba envuelto en una suave y comoda manta, unicamente se le veia la carita -Has dado a luz a un saludable varoncito. La rubia sintio una emocion indescriptible al tener en brazos a su hijo, con movimientos suaves comenzó a arrullarlo para calmar su llanto -Bienvenido al mundo, mi amor, yo soy Candy, tu mami.

El bebé se rio como entendiendo las palabras de su madre, minutos despues, Eleanor, Richard y Terry ingresaron al quirofano para conocer al nuevo integrante de la familia Grandchester.

-Está precioso -comentó Eleanor enternecida al ver a su nieto -Se parece mucho a ti, cariño

-No se parece, es igual a mi -corrigio el castaño, estaba orgulloso de su hijo, era un niño hermoso, sus ojitos eran azul zafiro y su pelo era castaño como el de su padre -Tenias razón, pecosa, tendriamos un niño

-Te lo dije varias veces y no me hiciste caso -dijo la rubia fingiendo disgusto mientras daba de lactar al niño por primera vez.

-Ya, chicos, no se peleen por pequeñeces -manifestó Richard regañandolos a ambos pero luego la expresion de su rostro cambio al ver la carita de su nieto, definitivamente ese niño seria su debilidad a partir de ahora -Mi nieto ya está aqui y eso es lo unico que importa.

-Asi es, mas bien digannos ¿Como piensan llamarlo? -preguntó la actriz.

-Richard- respondieron los rebeldes al unisono. -se llamará Richard, como su abuelo. -expuso Candy, el duque de Grandchester se sintio muy complacido y alagado. En medio de tanta dicha, Karen, Robert, Albert y los demas hicieron su ingreso al quirofano cargados de globos y muchos regalos para el pequeño Ricky, quien ni se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba en su entorno.

-Queridos amigos, tengo el agrado de presentarles a mi hijo, Richard Grandchester Andrew. -declaró Terry con orgullo e instantaneamente Ricky -como le dirian de cariño- se apoderó de los corazones de todos los ahí presentes. Con las Marlowe fuera del camino podemos estar seguros de que Candy y Terry viven tranquilos, felices con su bebé y sin arrepentirse de haberse casado en secreto cometiendo de ese modo... **_La más bella herejía_.**

 _ **Fin**_

 _Cómprate un **v**_ ** _ **estido** largo y blanco..._**

 _y en_ _el pelo po_ _nte un velo de tul..._

 _Que **los pétalos que lluevan** sean blancos..._

 _y que estén blancas las caras_

 _de los que se ocupan de tu virtud._

 _Nuestro templo tendrá un techo cuajado_

 _de **estrellitas** temblorosas de amor._

 _Y **pondremos por testigo al mismo viento.**.._

 _de **l** **a más bella herejía**_

 _que será ante todos... **nuestra unión.**_

 _Y déja de llorar_

 _ante **el qué dirán...**_

 _ **vive orgullosa de ser mi esposa** ,_

 _ **aunque no jures ante un altar...**_

 _ **La otra** **exhibirá un viejo papel,**_

 _ **pero su cuerpo pasó de largo,**_

 _ **sin dejar huella sobre mi piel.**_

 _Es hora de enterrar por siempre tus temores,_

 _que nadie se interponga ahora entre los dos..._

 _Tú estás por encima del bien y del mal,_

 _de murmuraciones, de tanta maldad,_

 _ **si sólo somos culpables de amar y amar...**_

 _sólo de amar y amar._

Y... despues de muchos "continuará" llegamos al final de la historia. Gracias a todos por la acogida que le han dado desde el principio hasta el final, nunca pensé que tendria tanta, muchas gracias por sus reviews, sus me gusta, por su paciencia al esperar actualizaciones y sobre todo, gracias por tomarse un momentito de su tiempo para leer. Esta historia es un regalito de mi parte para ustedes, todavia vienen muchos más. Nos vemos en otro Terryfic,Dios mediante. Cuidense y una vez mas ¡Gracias totales! Me despido de ustedes no sin antes comunicarles o más bien recordarles que..

 ** _¡LA MÁS BELLA HEREJÍA TENDRÁ CONTINUACIÓN!_**

Asi como lo leen amigos, este pequeño Terryfic de cinco capitulos y un epilogo inspirada en la balada homonima de Braulio contará con un one shot, precuela y secuela en 2018 a raiz del exito que tuvo este año ni bien se publicó, nuevamente les agradezco a todas ustedes por hacer posible esto. Yo personalmente le tengo muchisimo cariño a esta historia junto con **_"Respira" -_** un songfic con el cual debuté por aqui, lo escribí en un momento muy sad, lo reconozco, se los recomiendo- y tambien tengo mis partes favoritas: El plantonazo a la Gusana -bien merecido se lo tenia, concuerdo con ustedes chicas- el "secuestro de Candy por parte de Terry a las a fueras de Chicago -nuestro rebelde es muy travieso, no lo creen? y el enfrentamiento de nuestro bombón con esa bruja Marlowe madre. El one shot se titulará _"_ ** _Solo_ pienso en ti _",_** tratará sobre la luna de miel de Candy y Terry en Escocia, **_"Crónica de un viejo amor"_** será la precuela, hablará de Candy y Terry antes de este fic y en **_"A pesar de todo"_** el matrimonio Grandchester - Andrew se verá en problemas otra vez por culpa de ciertas brujas, pero tranquilas, no será por mucho.

Saludos, cuidense y nos leemos el año que viene con mas de esta bella historia. Besos.

Pregunta: ¿cual fue su parte favorita del fic?


End file.
